


Seductively

by matchaaa_latte



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, Vampires, fluff maybe, is there gonna be smut? I dont know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchaaa_latte/pseuds/matchaaa_latte
Summary: Seunghoon loves the effect he has on Seungyoon and the sense of superiority he felt.





	Seductively

**Author's Note:**

> Some vampire thing cuz we love vampire things.

‘ _Gomenasa_ i’ Seungyoon said clenching into Seunghoon’s back. Seunghoon knew how difficult it was for him to convey his feelings and when the youngest spoke in another language it meant it was too much for him to say in his own language.

“I didn’t want to bother you with my problems…you must fell burdened right?” said Seungyoon’s small voice behind Seunghoon. 

“Didn’t you  
say you wouldn’t apologize anymore?” Seunghoon said turning to face him, and lifted the youngest head that refused to look at him straight in the eyes. “ I told you, you will never be a burden” Seunghoon continued lips caressing Seungyoon’s gently to shut anything else he would say. “You must be thirsty aren’t you? you haven’t had anything for days” Seunghoon said unbuttoning his own colar to show his clear neck. Seungyoon’s eyes started to be damp as he tried to stop his body from trembling. “Don’t avert your gaze Yoon” Seunghoon said holding Seungyoon’s head so he could have a view of his neck. Seungyoon closed his eyes biting his lips “Don’t …I don’t want to hurt you and reach the point of no return…not you..pp..pl” Seungyoon’s voice trembled as he was backing away. Seunghoon held into his wrist not wanting to use that excuse from Seungyoon again. “Seungyoon just come to me already” he said seriously as the wind of the night entered the room making papers fly around. Wind blowing in Seungyoon’s hair to reveal his glittery and hungry eyes. 

 

Seunghoon had been the only one knowing about Seungyoon’s secrets that he was a vampire. With the stress of being the leader he had to also hide what he was to survive. Seungyoon usually took the night to work and was tired in the morning, Seunghoon thought it was due to the fact that he just didn’t sleep enough but Seungyoon was weak to mornings and the sun overall. He found it strange that a man that had the presence of a shinning sun would end up that it was the light of the moon that made him shine. Well the sun was still behind the moon’s brightness after all. Seunghoon who also thought that those glances directed towards him meant more but maybe they were in fact glances of hunger from Seungyoon. It made him disappointed that it might not be what he thought. Even though he felt a sense of superiority to be the only one knowing his secret.

 

Seungyoon almost flew in Seunghoon’s arms making the both of them stumble but Seunghoon held into Seungyoon sitting him up on a table. The younger's fangs bracing Seunghoon’s neck before perforating the soft skin as if biting a peach, blood driping  along his long neck. “S..so…Sorry” Seungyoon said voice husky and licking the trails back to the small holes his fangs had made. Seunghoon closed his eyes to the sound of Seungyoon gulping down his blood. His arms in between the youngest to keep him from escaping. “That’s right Seungyoon….drink..” He said smirking. Seunghoon had that feeling where he felt needed, how would Seungyoon live if he wasn’t there? He wanted to feel indispensable to Seungyoon, he wanted his head to only be filled with the thoughts of him. and his mouth with his blood. 

“aren’t you worried that I might kill you?” Seungyoon asked sucking the skin of the oldest’s neck. Seunghoon leaned further unto Seungyoon. “You can if you want” Seunghoon stated holding Seungyoon’s head in a way that they were eye to eye to each other. They both leaned in into a passionate kiss. Seunghoon found that there was something strangely sexy and irresistible about Seungyoon and many could agree. Being a Vampire, there were things that people couldn’t help but fall for him when their gaze laid on him. Neither could Seunghoon. The younger was sexy without even realizing it. Skinny and small in a way that anyone would want to protect. This adorable side of him that only belonged to Seunghoon. His sense of superiority came back to him as Seungyoon looked at him with gleamy eyes and a tear falling down his cheeks. He felt Seungyoon’s righteousness and grand sense of pride shatter when he was in Seunghoon’s arms. Although the stronger one between them was Seungyoon. he could probably rip Seunghoon’s throat, Seunghoon still felt as if he was holding a new born. He was light but his touches were burning like the tingles of cold ice. Seungyoon laced his legs around Seunghoon’s waist, back scattered on the table, and long fingers gripping Seunghoon’s neck, nails digging into the flesh. “I’m still so so so hungry hyung” he said eyes close, his voice seductive. Seughoon smiled kindly holding Seungyoon's hands and nodding. Seungyoon's hands losing strenght to let Seunghoon kiss them. "I hate being like this" Seungyoon said, eyes following Seunghoon's lips, hoping they would come closer to his. "I know" Seunghoon said unbottoning Seungyoon's shirt to expose the pale skin under it. "I know but you have me now"

Oh he was so seductive, it drew Seunghoon crazy, so helpless....it made him want to hold into him tightly. 


End file.
